warriors_of_vineclan_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
VineClan Territory
VineClan's territory is a bit complex. From lush green forests to open moors, we have it all... Find out more about our land! Forests ---- The majority of VineClan's territory is our jungle-like forests with intense greenery and vines especially, hence our clan's name. At the start of the forest just when you leave camp, you'll see our Herb Patch, the spot our medicine cats go to collect the herbs they need to help keep the clan in good health. Next to the Herb Patch lays one of our ancestors, Bluetail (mate to Darkclaw and mother to Whitekit), who sadly died shortly after the birth of her daughter. A little further into the forest is where you'll find Banyan Tree, the place where we tend to find most of our prey wandering about. Moorland ---- The outskirts of our territory are wide open moors, where we have our famous Boomseed Clearing, the spot all apprentices from the beginning of VineClan's time have learned warrior skills that have been passed down for generations. This area is best used for training, due to the wide open spaces and plenty of room to learn battle techniques. At the farthest point of our territory you'll find the Moonstone, the spot our medicine cats go to share tongues with StarClan, and take important messages from our ancestors to share to the clan. Streams ---- There are also several streams throughout the span of the territory, where we like to cool off our fur and take a quick dip in. Along one stream by the Moonstone/moorland area, there's a large area of roses known to us as Flowering Garden. We often come here when we want to find solitude, and just unwind and relax. VineClan's Camp Our camp is well structured, with the shelter of the trees around us and the cluster of vines hanging from the trees at the entrance. In the far back of the camp behind the medicine cat den, we have a little section called the kit play area, for any time the youth of our clan get bored and want to have fun. In the medicine den in front it it is where our medicine cats sleep, and where their herb supply is located. The nursery, the main area for queens and kits, is located right next to the kit play area. The nursery has brambles woven into the walls for maximum protection, in order to keep our expecting queens and kits safe. On the far left of the camp is the warrior's den and apprentice's den, and just behind the apprentice's is the elder's den. The warriors and apprentices are placed in front of the elders so that way they can be protected if an attack on the camp were to happen. The leader's and deputy's dens are at the front of the camp, as those cats are the strongest to defend us. Both den's are woven out of brambles, and they're located on top of the path above Highrock. Highrock is where the leaders call the clan together to hold meetings and make important announcement, so the den placement is specifically for that convenience. The prey pile is next to Highrock, just by the camp entrance. Category:Lore